Affliction
by goodstoryfan
Summary: After a bad fight with the Team, Robin storms out and disappears for months on end. Finally, he's back, but he has shifted his loyalties. The Team needs to get him back, but they don't know how. Will they be enough to shift Robin back, or will their bad decisions have broken him beyond repair?
1. Chapter 1

It had been months. Months since he was last seen. Months since he was taken. Months since Robin was here.

They had been searching forever to no aval. The only thing left at the crime scene was a small amount of his blood on the ground. He had vanished into thin air.

Now, they're in the bioship. On a mission from Batman. It was important. Deathstroke had been spotted and intel said that Deathstroke was going to kill General Sawyers. Their job was to get the general and move him to a safe place. Do not engage with Deathstroke. He was the deadliest mercenary in the world.

The ride was quiet. Like most of them nowadays. Their little bird wasn't there to lighten them up with jokes, sarcastic remarks, and his happy go lucky attitude.

Today was the marking of ten months since he was gone. They were beginning to lose hope, it's almost been a year. Batman searched constantly, honestly it was frightening. They have never seen Batman show his emotions and it scared them.

The last time they had seen Robin, they had gotten into an argument.

_/Flashback/_

_Robin was silent as they walked into the bioship after the mission. His face was hard, like Batmans. It un-nerved them to see their teammate like this._

_"Robin, we are sorry we did not trust you to defend yourself." Kaldur said cautiously._

_Robin's jaw hardened and his eyes narrowed at Kaldur, "You should be." His voice was cold, icy._

_"We did not want you to get hurt."_

_"I can handle myself just fine." Same tone._

_"We understand,-" He was cut off by M'gann._

_"You are not able to protect yourself from bullets as easily as us. We were worried."_

_"In Gotham, you are constantly shot at, do you really think Batman is stupid enough to let me go on the field without kelvar?" He hissed._

_Conner was going to yell at Robin for talking to Megan like that, but Megan silently shook her head asking him not to. He leaned back into his seat._

_"Artemis doesn't have any powers, yet you didn't try to 'protect' her. I'm the one you thought was weak and couldn't handle the situation. I handle the situation everyday in Gotham. I don't need your protection, so don't try."_

_"Don't try to protect you?! We're your friends, we are allowed to protect you." Wally yelled._

_"I agree with Baywatch." Artemis piped up, her arms crossed._

_Wally ignored her nickname for him. "We don't think you're weak-"_

_"Really?! Then, why didn't you protect Artemis? She's a human like me. No powers. Yet, you sought out to protect me from measly bullets. Like I was a lost little kid, frightened and scared. I'm not. I haven't been a kid since I was eight. I've been through and seen things that I wouldn't wish on my worst eniemies. So, don't EVER underestimate me again." He snapped, his hard face fading with each word. He grew angrier until alll you could see on his face was pure fury._

_Everyone shrunk back from his glare, one that could rival the Bat's. They had never seen him like this. It was terrifying._

_The ship landed in the hangar and Robin stormed out as fast as he could. They were frozen in shock. Minutes pasted and they slowly shook out of their daze._

_They walked to the mission room, ready to give the report, when the sight in front of them made them freeze in their tracks._

_Robin was yelling at his mentor. If possible, more angry than before._

_"How could you not tell me this?! I had to learn from eavsdropping on a conversation from you and Superman! Why wouldn't you tell me?!"_

_"I didn't want to upset you." He stated._

_"And I'm any less upset learning like this! I deserved to know after what that bastard did to me."_

_The team's eyes widened, Robin never cursed._

_"Robin.." Batman warned._

_"I don't care! You should of let me know. I have ever right to know! He deserves to be in that hellhole and I should of helped you put him back in it."_

_"The day is coming up and I didn't think-"_

_"That I could handle it?! I helped you take out that guy when I was eight! I have no intention of killing him! And you know that! Don't you trust me?!"_

_Batman was silent._

_Robin scoffed, "I'm out of here."_

_Batman reached out, "Robin.."_

_Robin spun around, "I'm supposed to be your partner, someone you could trust. You don't trust me though, if you did you would have told me my parents murderer was on the loose. I'm nothing more than a sidekick to you." He spat out._

_Batman froze and let Robin stalk off. He pushed through the team and headed towards his motorcycle. He angrily threw on his helmet and sped off. Without a single glance back._

_/Flashback/_

Not a day went by when they didn't regret everything they did that day. Now, he was missing and it was all their faults.

"We're here." M'gann said softly.

They nodded and jumped out. Megan set up the mind link.

_"Everyone remember the plan?" Kaldur asked._

_"Yes." They chorused._

_"Good."_

They snuck in and navigated through the hallways of the dark building. They reached the general's room and looked inside.

Sawyers was sitting at his desk, but he wasn't alone. He had a sword to his throat. It wasn't held by Deathstroke. He was standing next to the person who was. A boy. He was muscular, lean, and tall. About 5'8. He was wearing a black spandex suit with orange lines going down the sides. His shaggy hair was dark. They couldn't see his face, but he looked familiar.

_"What do we do? Batman said not to engage, but if we don't he dies." Artemis asked frantically._

"Where is the hard drive, General. We don't have all day." Deathroke said. His voice was cold, colder than Batman's, yet smooth like honey.

He remained silent, his eyes wide with fear.

"Renegade."

The boy, Renegade, stiffly nodded and pressed the sword to his throat tighter. A leak of blood came out.

He panicked, "Please, don't kill me! I have a wife and kids, please!"

"Then, you ought to tell us where the hard drive is."

"It's-It's in a secret compartment in the wall. Next to the file cabinet." He dropped his head.

"Very good, General Sawyers. Renegade," Deathstroke snapped his fingers."kill him."

"What?! But I told you where it was. You promised you would keep me alive, if I told you where it was!"

Deathstroke leaned forward, "I did no such thing."

Geneal Sawyers eyes widened in realization. He closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow.

_"Go." Kaldur said._

The team sprung forward, prepared to fight. The sword did not leave the general's throat.

"Renegade, grab the hard drive and leave. I'll deal with the children."

He nodded stiffly and removed the sword from the general's throat. The general dove under his desk.

The boy gilded over to the secret compartment, finding it with ease. He broke it open and grabbed the hard drive. He tucked it away into his belt.

Deathstroke fought against the team. Swatting them away like they were flies. Renegade went to open a window.

"Wally! The boy is escaping!"

"On it!"

Wally sped over to the boy, prepared to tackle him. The boy's arm shot out and punched him in the face. Wally was thrown down to the ground from the power behind the punch.

He jumped up and sent a punch his way. Renegade caught it and twisted his arm, then slammed him into the wall. The wall cracked. Wally slid down it and fell to the ground.

"Wally!" Artemis yelled.

_"I'm fine." He grunted._

_"You don't sound fine, Baywatch."_

_"Just contact the league."_

_"Already done. They'll be here shortly." Kaldur weezed._

Wally staggered to get up, but he managed to do it. The boy was opening the window. He lunged, but the boy somehow knew he did and flipped him over his head like Wally weighed no more than a feather.

His teamates were worse. It had only been a few minutes and they were exaughsted. Conner was already taken down, the others coming very close.

"I'll deal with him, Renegade. Leave before the Justice League gets here."

"Yes, master." He spoke for the first time. It was a surprisingly monotonous voice of a teenager. Mid-puberty. It seemed familiar...

He turned and grabbed his grappling hook. He hesitated at the window and looked at Wally dead on.

Wally's eyes widened at the sight of his face, "Robin?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Robin?"

The league burst into the room. Deathstroke disappeared, without anyone, but his apprentice, noticing.

The leaguers rushed to the aid of the injured young heros, not paying attention to the exchange between the two boys.

Renegade froze. "I'm Renegade, not Robin." He said in the same monotonous voice.

"It's you!" He stumbled onto his feet. "Where have you been? Why are you with Deathstroke? We were so worried-" He put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

Renegade twisted his arm, slammed him in the ground, and put his foot between his shoulder blades while still holding the arm. Wally let out a small cry of pain.

The Leaguers heads snapped over and Black Canary, Flash, Green Arrow, and Aquaman immediately took action. Green Arrow shot an exploding arrow at the boy, which he caught in mid-air and threw back at him, it exploding in his face. Aqauman rushed at him, water swirling arround him. The boy grabbed escrima sticks and turned the electricity on. Aquaman was down in seconds.

Flash zoomed to his nephew's side.

"You okay, kid?"

He rubbed his arm, "Yeah. Wait! Don't hurt him!"

Flash was going to ask why, but Black Canary sprung into action and he got distracted. She sent kicks flying his way, all he dodged with ease. Looking a little bored. He turned on the offense and sent an array of hits. All made their target. Canary sent a swing to his head. He caught it and dug his fingers into the bicep of the arm and ripped at the muscle, while striking the forearm on the same side.

She gripped at her arm, too much pain for it to be any use.

His moves were graceful, yet deadly and powerful. Just like a mercenary's.

Black Canary sent a roundhouse kick to the head, but it was caught by the boy. Her eyes widened before she was spun onto the floor, knocked unconscious.

The league stared with wide eyes at the boy. He had taken out three leaguers. They surrounded him, ready to fight. His face stayed emotionless.

Wally pushed through, "Don't-Don't hurt him!"

"Why?! He's a criminal!"

He stood near the boy, "He's not a criminal, he's Robin!"

Everyone gasped, their eyes drawing towards the boy. It couldn't be Robin. Robin wasn't tall, he wasn't unemotional. He was their short, happy prankster. He wouldn't work for Deathstroke. But, it was him. His hair was longer, but it was his face. They didn't really get a good look at his face because of the fight. They couldn't see his eyes either because of the domino mask, but it was him.

"R-Robin?" M'gann choked out.

"I'm Renegade." He stated, his face still showing no emotion.

"What happened to you, Robin?"

"That is none of your concern." He says impassively.

"None of our concern?!" Artemis says incredulously.

He stiffly nodded once.

Suddenly, Superman stiffened and his mouth dropped open a little. Their eyes went to him.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"His com."

"What about his com.?" Artemis interjected.

Superman sent her a look that said 'he was going to say it before you interrupted', "Deathstroke just said that if he didn't get the information to him in the next ten minutes, he's going to have to come get him. Afterwards, when their gone, Robin knows what will happen."

Renegade stiffened slightly, knowing what was coming. They noticed though.

"What's he going to do to you?" Megan asked.

Renegade shrugged. His face indifferent.

"I have to go, I have important business to attend to." He said straightforwardly. He flipped over the leaguers and gave a two-finger salute. He sprinted down the hallway.

They were frozen. But, it was frozeness that lost him. The conscious teammates, Flash, and an recovered Green Arrow ran after him.

They ran out into the hallway, not seeing anything.

"Did he go through the air vents?" M'gann asked, eying the one above her.

Flash shook his head, "I don't think he could, he's too tall." Now, that was a strange thing to say.

"Then, where is he?!" Wally interjected.

"There!" Artemis yelled, her finger pointing to an open window. He was perched on the window still. He gave another two-finger salute and jumped.

M'gann screamed. They all swarmed around the now empty window. There was Ro-Renegade, swinging away on his grappling hook.

"We have to go after him. Who knows what Deathstroke will do." Kaldur says, his eyes still on the boy.

* * *

><p>He dashed across the rooftops, trying to get to the base in time. If he didn't, there would be hell to pay.<p>

He heard footsteps behind him, he didn't have time for this. Master would be furious. He really didn't want to go through that. He stopped abruptly and whipped around.

Flash, Green Arrow, and the conscious members of his ex-team was there. They all staggered to a stop. They stared at him, looks of disbelief and shock still on their faces.

He stared at them for a moment, "Yes?"

They stared at each other before Wally stepped forward, "Robin, don't bring the hard drive to Deathstroke, come back with us."

He shook his head, "No, master said to bring back the hard drive, I must obey."

"Why do you keep calling him master?!" Wally took a step forward, his heads clenched.

"Deathstroke is my master, I am his apprentice. If it is the name he wishes, I will comply."

"You're not Deathstroke's apprentice! You're Batman's, you're a superhero!"

Renegade just stared at him, his head cocked slightly.

Wally continued, "You're Robin. Boy Wonder. A prankster, a hacker, a member of our team. And more importantly my best friend. Please. Come with us." Wally put his hand in front of him.

Renegade started to reach out for his hand, then caught himself and drew it back. He took a shaky step backwards.

"No. No! I'm Deathstroke's apprentice. I'm Renegade. You won't force me back!" He snarled, pulling out his swords.

"We aren't trying to force you back! We care about you, Robin!"

"You only care about me because I'm dangerous now! I'm a weapon! You couldn't trust me then, defiantly can't trust me now. He doesn't hide me from a fight, he trusts me! I will never go back!" He yelled, a bit hysteric. Anger seeped into his tone.

"Besides you won't want me back. I'm pretty much a murderer! I've been sent on assassinations before. All of them killed themselves before I could! Jumped out of a building, set himself on fire, gun to the head. One sliced his own throat." They noticed how he had gone back to the monotonous voice during his rant. A defense mechanism. What happened to him?

Wally held up his hands in surrender, "We don't want to fight, Robin-"

"I am not Robin!" He growled. He raised his sword, prepared to strike, when a shadow loomed overhead. Ro-Renegade turned quickly to be met by a syringe to his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Poseidon's Son Nightwing 11- You were my first favoriterfollower! Less than twenty minutes after I posted, it made me feel super happy. Thank you!**

**Anon- You make some pretty good points. I'll probably have Richard use them, if you don't mind. And the reason I was going to have Deathstroke kill the general was that he was hired by someone to get the info back and the general knew the info as well, so they had to kill him. **

**Thanks to everyone else that reviewed! I love you guys!**

**So, R&R**

**-S**

**P.S. Disclaimer- Young Justice is sadly not mine. If it was, I would put in a LOT of things. What would you guys change about the show or add in?**

**P.P.S. I have to say that the summary is not something I came up with. My friend, shardas1000, came up with it. Amazing Writer, by the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Batman caught Robin before he fell. He gazed at his face for a moment before looking up at the other superheros.

"I'm taking him back to the mountain." He said, without a trace of emotion in his voice.

Their mouths hung open, attracting flies. They were still shocked about everything that had happened. Was Robin really going to attack the people he had considered family?

M'gann swallowed, "Are-Are you going in the bioship?"

"No. I'm going through the zeta tubes."

He turned and grappled away, with Robin secured over his shoulder.

They stared after him, before turning away silently and start heading towards the bioship.

* * *

><p>He woke up in a holding cell. He wasn't chained to anything or tied down. Just handcuffs. Figures. They didn't want to hurt him too bad. He could use that to his advantage later.<p>

His mental clock told him that he had been asleep for about two hours. It was a good thing Masters treatment was working. He had been training him to withstand sedatives. Batman's sedatives lasted six hours.

He saw the camera in the corner. They probably knew he was awake by now. He couldn't escape right now, so he sat there quietly until his captors came for him.

Master was going to furious that he got captured so easily. If he had to come for him, it was not going to be pretty.

He gave a tiny shudder at the thought. You did not want to be remotely near Master when he was mad. He knew that the best.

His door slowly creaked open. He hung his head as Flash and Martian Manhunter came to escort him to the Interrogation room.

He kept his head down, waiting for them to get closer. When they were a foot in front of him, he sprung into action. He leapt up and kneed Flash in the groin. Flash bent forward and Renegade slammed his head into Flash's, sending him falling back.

He swept his leg under Martian Manhunter, sending him to the floor. He could feel him invading his mind. A certain memory was brought forth, Renegade couldn't stop it.

_Robin was in a windowless, white room. Himself was curled up in a ball, slowly rocking back and forth. Back and forth. The door creaked open, but Robin didn't look up. He just kept rocking._

_"Excellent. I do believe I'll have to thank the Iranian government. White torture is surely one of the better ways to break someone."_

_Robin stayed quiet, rocking back and forth._

_"You were broken before, but not all the way. You need a bigger push off that ledge and now you have. I'm glad. Now, you will listen to my every command. Understand?"_

_Robin quietly nodded, his face pressed into his knees, while rocking._

_"You will show me respect, call me Master."_

_Robin lifted his head, no trace of emotion left. "Yes, Master."_

Martian Manhunter clutched his head in pain, crying out. Renegade got his hands in front of him and used them to knock him out.

He grabbed a pick he hid in his boot and got the handcuffs off. He strode towards the camera, waved, and then ripped it out.

He stealthily ran down the hallway, sticking to the shadows. He didn't know where his things were, but hoped he had enough time to find it. Master needed the hard drive.

He hid in a spot and brought out his hidden computer. Nobody knew where it was except for him and Master. He hacked into the mountains computer, quickly finding out where his things were. He played that hallways feed on a loop and quickly climbed into the vents. He squirmed, he was getting a bit too big for these.

When Renegade got to the room, he quickly scanned it to see if it was guarded. Nope. They really needed better security. He leapt down, not making a sound and grabbed his things before going back in the vents.

He crawled his way through, knowing every inch of the vents. He had memorized them. He went to the vent that exited the mountain. He kicked in open and ran as fast as he could. He was in the forest when he heard voices.

He scaled a tree and pressed his back against the rough bark. He could hear the quick, fast crunches of the leaves and twigs being trampled by running feet. They left his area and continued onto others.

If he still had any smiles left, he would have smirked. They were so stupid, not looking up. So stupid.

They were gone, so he silently crawled down. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was tackled by something. Or someone.

He scowled deeper at the red headed speedster. He threw him off, flipping up. He backflipped a few feet back and firmly placed his feet into the ground, preparing for an attack. With a look of pain on his face, Kid Flash charged forward.

Renegade easily dodged all of his attacks. He slid this way and that way with such grace, it was mesmerizing. Renegade turned on the offense and Wally knew he was in trouble.

He drew a sword from his belt, the blade made a hissing whisper as it was removed from the sheath. Renegade rushed at Wally. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach him and slashed downwards with the sword. Wally quickly grabbed a random stick, thrusting it up to deflect the blow. The sword went right through it, effectively breaking it, leaving two pieces of wood in Wally's hand. He tossed them down, the stick useless now. Renegade came at him again. Wally sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from his face.

Quickly, before Wally could respond, Renegade swiftly punched Wally in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the speedster, stunning him for a moment. The quick blow had opened Wally up for another attack and Renegade used a simple sidekick into his stomach, doubling him over. He followed up with a punch to the jaw.

Wally gripped at his jaw, staring at Rob-Renegade. Renegade had no emotion the whole fight, leaving Wally to wonder what was going through his head. He was pretty much killing his best friend. This wasn't him, Robin would never attack his friends. Never.

Robin lifted his sword, to give the blow when something wrapped around him, knocking him to the ground. Wally shakily stood and looking to see where it was fired from.

Batman stood there, his grappling gun in his hand, the line wrapping around Renegade. Renegade was struggling to get free, a scowl on his face. He deathly glared at Batman when he came forward. He struggled harder to get free.

Batman grabbed something from his belt and put it on Renegades wrists. It was the metal handcuffs used for high ranking criminals. Was Renegade considered a criminal?

Batman pulled Renegade to his feet and dragged him back to the mountain. Wally followed.

* * *

><p>Renegade sat in the chair. He wasn't tied up anymore, but still had the high tech cuffs on. He was in the interrogation room, Batman was sitting across from him. They had been sitting in silence for twenty minutes. Neither moved or spoke.<p>

Renegade just stared blankly at him, no emotion on his face. Batman was the first to speak, his voice sounded more gruff than usual.

"Why does Deathstroke need the hard-drive?"

"That is confidential." He said evenly, no trace of emotion in his voice.

Batman looked a little taken back at that, he quickly composed himself.

"Why are you with him?"

"That is confidential."

"What did he do to you?"

"That is confidential."

Batman growled in frustration, Renegade wanted to be able to smirk. "Robin-"

"I am Renegade." He interrupted.

Batman furrowed his brow, "No, your name is Robin."

"No, it's not. I am Renegade, Deathstroke's apprentice."

Batman stared at him for a few more minutes, then left the room. Renegade stayed where he was.

The team was waiting in the viewing area of the interrogation room, they were all worried. The adults went to discuss the recent events in the conference room. Batman came in, his face grimmer than usual.

"I can't get him to crack." He growled.

The team exchanged glances, if Batman couldn't break him, then no one could. Wally rubbed the spot where Renegade hit him. They all stared into the window.

Renegade was just sitting there, blankly staring at the wall. He didn't move a muscle and that scared them. Robin was always moving, he didn't like to stay still. Right now though, he was a still as a bookcase. It was unnerving.

The team just stared. Their eyes searching for their baby brother, wondering if he was still there.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Honest opinion. I don't really like this chapter and I'm not very good...<strong>

**Anyways, sorry for the delayed update. I had projects and tests. Not a good excuse, but that's all I got. **

**Dead Hero- That would be awesome! I would love to see Robin as Deathstroke's apprentice. Also, I would want to see how Robin became Nightwing. I was hoping it would happen like capricorn66 story, Nightwing: Orgins and Nightwing: Allegiances, in which both happens. If you haven't read it, you should! You would love it! **

**leena1445- I guess I'm glad I made you illierate... Haha, thanks. **

**soccernin19- I use the word asterous, All. The. Time! So glad you think my story is. **

**Thanks for everyone else that reviewed! **

**R&R**

**-S**


	4. Chapter 4

Renegade stared at the wall. He knew they were staring at him. He didn't really care, he needed to think of an escape route.

They were going to be monitoring him all day. The handcuffs were impossible to get off. He could probably sneak out tonight, when they thought he was asleep. But, he never really sleeps anymore. He doesn't want to see things...

It was going to be a couple days before he could escape. He'd have to play it out. He hoped Master wouldn't be as mad as the first time he failed.

_/Flashback/_

_Robin stood silently as Deathstroke circled him, he had failed to kill the target. Deathstroke grabbed his arm and twisted it so hard, it was on the verge of breaking. Robin kept his face unemotional, knowing that if he showed pain, Deathstroke would make it worse._

_"Why didn't you kill the target?" He hissed into his ear._

_"I couldn't." He tried to keep his voice even._

_"Why not?" He said furiously._

_"I told you, I don't kill. You never said I had to kill!"_

_Deathstroke tightened his grip on his arm. Robin bit his tongue hard, so he didn't wince._

_"I took you in. I've shown you the light and you still hold onto your hero ways. What have the superheros ever done for you? They've lied to you, they've kept things from you! They don't trust you, not like I do. I trust your skills, I would never hid you from a fight." He kicked Robin in the side so hard, it took the breath out of him._

_Deathstroke snapped his fingers and two of his robots grabbed Robin. He struggled, weakly. Deathstroke walked in front of them, beckoning his robots to follow him. He walked down a hallway before he stopped in front of a room. He turned towards Robin._

_"Your rebellion is going to get you in trouble one day. I don't want to see that happen."_

_"Oh, so you do care." It slipped out. He learned a while ago not to say sarcastic things, it made it worse._

_Deathstroke opened the door and the robots threw him inside. He landed with a thud._

_"You will stay here for the next month."_

_His eyes widened when he saw the interior of the room. "You can't do this! "_

_"I can and I will. After a month in this room, you will be ready to mold to my liking. The perfect apprentice. You'll thank me one day. You know, you wanted this."_

_"Not like this! Please!"_

_The door slammed shut and he started hysterically banging on the door. He screamed to be let free, hoping anyone could hear him._

_/Flashback/_

He shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of the memory. He didn't want to think about it. He really needed to leave.

* * *

><p>The team were at the computer. Batman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter had joined the Leagues meeting ten minutes ago. They tried listening through the door, but no one could hear. Not even Superboy, it must have been lined with lead.<p>

So, they went to the computers and Artemis hacked into the conference room's feed. The image slowly faded onto the screen.

Batman was at the head of one end of the table, Superman at the other. Four of the seven sitting on different sides. Martian Manhunter was the one who was talking.

"-on him, it was terrible. He was able to push me out before I saw more."

The whole room looked shocked and appalled. This just made the team more curious.

"I can't believe that he did that." Wonder Woman whispered.

"Who did what to who?!" Wally said impatiently.

"Shut up Baywatch and maybe we'll find out!"

"I don't think that's all Deathstroke did. In the memory, he said that Robin was broken before." Martain Manhunter said, rubbing his face tiredly.

"What did he do?" Shayera asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get to see a lot, but how he looked in the memory, it was awful. He was just sitting there, rocking back and forth. His hair looked like he tried to rip it out and he had black bags under his eyes. The worst part was his emotions. It was just nothingness, with a dash of insanity. It was the worst thing I had every felt."

The team looked at each other, concerned, before turning back to the screen.

"I'm going to kill that sick bastard. Who uses white torture on a fourteen year old boy?" Green Lantern said.

There was a crash and all of the leaguers turned there heads in the direction. Wally had flipped over a table and punched the wall. A Superboy move, but Conner was comforting M'gann, who was starting to cry.

"What was that?" Flash said.

"Wally flipped over a table and punched the wall." Superman said.

"What?! Why?"

"They've been watching our conversation. They hacked into the conference's room feed." Batman said simply.

"What? You knew about this!" Wonder Woman yelled.

"Yes. My computer alerted me that someone hacked into it, but I didn't say anything."

"Why not?!"

"They deserve to know as well. They were-are his teammates."

Suddenly, Martian Manhunter and M'gann winced and tucked into themselves a little. The superheros immediately went to their sides. On the computer and in front of it.

"Megan! What's wrong?" Conner asked worriedly.

"Robin...pain...fear..." She grounded out. Then, they were thrown into a nothingness.

"What happened?!" Artemis yelled.

"I think M'gann accidentally pulled us into a memory." Kaldur whispered.

"How do you know it's a memory?"

Kaldur simply pointed in front of them. They turned their heads and gasped. Robin's arm was being twisted by Deathstroke. He was trying not to show any pain.

Wally ran forward, "Robin!" But, he just went through him.

"It's a memory, KF. We can't do anything." Conner said sadly.

They just watched, waiting for it to be over.

"Why didn't you kill the target?" Deathstroke hissed into his ear.

"I couldn't." Robin said strenuously.

"Why not?" Fury was plain on Deathstroke's face. It scared the living daylights out of them.

"I told you, I don't kill. You never said I had to kill!"

Deathstroke twisted his arm tighter. Conner growled."I took you in. I've shown you the light and you still hold onto your hero ways. What have the superheros ever done for you? They've lied to you, they've kept things from you! They don't trust you, not like I do. I trust your skills, I would never hid you from a fight."

"Did Deathstroke use this to get him on his side?" Artemis asked painstakingly.

The team looked at each other and felt worse. They didn't trust him and it sent him to Deathstroke's side.

He kicked Robin in the side and then snapped his fingers. They watched helplessly as two robots grabbed Robin. Deathstroke walked down a hallway before he stopped in front of a room. He turned towards Robin.

"Your rebellion is going to get you in trouble one day. I don't want to see that happen."

"Oh, so you do care." A little of Robin's sarcastic side popped out that they were so used to. They team was a little relieved at this, but then went back to worried when they saw horror on Robin's face at his own comment.

Deathstroke opened the door and the robots threw him inside.

"You will stay here for the next month."

"You can't do this! "

"I can and I will. After a month in this room, you will be ready to mold to my liking. The perfect apprentice. You'll thank me one day. You know, you wanted this."

"Not like this! Please!"

The door slammed shut and Robin started screaming and hysterically banging on the door.

They came to as M'gann came to. They were all horrified at what they saw. How could anyone do that to a person? How could anyone do that to Robin? One of the most kindhearted, loyal people in the world.

On the screen, Martian Manhunter came to as well.

"What was it?" Superman asked, concerned.

"Robin accidentally projected out a memory. I saw it all. It was...awful." He said, with a tiny shudder.

"I want to see." Batman said. They all turned their gaze on him.

"You what?" Superman said, his eyes widening.

"I want to see what happened."

"You don't understand. It was-" Martian Manhunter was cut off.

"Do it." He snarled.

Martian Manhunter sighed. He knew he couldn't argue with the Batman. He shut his eyes and brought up the memory. Batman went rigid. After a few moments, Martian Manhunter opened his eyes, but Batman never relaxed. He just got more tense.

He punched the wall, leaving a gigantic crater. The league jumped and Batman left the room.

The team didn't look up as Batman stalked past them. Robin screaming to be let out still flashing in their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I really didn't like this chapter. At all. Anyways, tell me what you think. I'm really happy so many people have reviewed in the short amount of time I've had this story. <strong>

**R&R**

**-GSF**

**P.S. Happy Halloween! **


	5. Chapter 5

_/Flashback/_

_Robin glared at the road ahead of him, like it had caused all of his problems. The road hadn't done anything wrong though. It was his teammates and Batman who had pissed him off._

_He had been doing the superhero gig since he had taken down his parents murderer when he was nine. He was a highly trained acrobat, hacker, martial artist, and more. He was totally qualified, he didn't need babying. He had dealt with this stuff before. It hurt that his own teammates didn't trust him to take care of himself._

_Then Batman, whom he thought of like a father, didn't trust him either. Batman took him in when his parents had died. He had no one. He had spent the last five years with him and Bruce still didn't trust him. He didn't take out Zucco when he was nine, why should he now? He would have at least liked to know that he parents killer was on the loose, so he could put that bastard back in jail, where he belonged._

_Robin was so deep in thought that he didn't see the missile coming straight at him._

_/Flashback/_

Dinah sat across from the boy she watched grow up. He hadn't done anything since she had come in the room. He was still, with no emotion on his face.

"I know that you're hurting after everything you've gone through and I wanted you to know that you don't have to keep it in. You can talk about it."

Robin just stared at her.

"Robin, we know what he did to you. We know he used white torture on you."

For the first time since he got here, Robin showed emotion. Panic flitted across his face before the unemotional mask when back into place.

"I'm Renegade, not Robin." He stated.

"Are you scared of what Deathstroke will do because we know this information?"

Robin stayed silent, staring at the table.

She reached her hand out to him. "It's okay. You're away from that monster. We're so sorry we let you get captured by him, Robin."

_/Flashback/_

_Robin noticed an object in the corner of his eye. He slightly turned his head to see it was a missile. He leapt up straight into the air and landed a few feet away. The missile crashed into his bike and exploded._

_"I just waxed it!" He cried angrily and turned towards where the missile came from. Harley Quinn. She used to be Harleen Quinnzel, a psychiatrist. She became Joker's doctor and they became close during his sessions. After a while, she broke him out and became his partner/girlfriend Harley Quinn. She's crazy like him now and will do anything to please him._

_She set the missile launcher on her shoulder and giggled, "Hiya, Bird Brain."_

_"Harley. What do you want?" He said icily._

_She frowned at that, "You're becomin' more like the bat everyday. You should smile more."_

_"Get to the point."_

_"Right, thankya Bird Boy. I was at the warehouse with Mista Jay and we was havin' one of ou' famous argumentos. He didn't think I could do what the man said withou' screwing it up! I said I could and we was going back an' forth. So, I left and came here to finish the job. When I get the job done, Mista Jay will be so happy and proud of me. Yes, he will!" She smiled as big as the Joker._

_"Wait, what man?"_

_"I didn't see his face. He was goin' to pay us if we took you out. Now, get him boys!"_

_Dozens and dozens of Joker Goons came out of nowhere. They came straight at him. Robin got out his bo staff and whacked one in the face with it. He stumbled back and Robin sweeped his leg, sending the thug tumbling into other thugs, knocking them down._

_Two ran at him from each side. He waited until they were close enough and ducked down at the last possible second. They crashed into each other so hard, he winced a little. His bo staff got lost, so he pulled out his escrima sticks. He twirled them in his fingers before taking out the rest of the thugs._

_One had pulled out a switch blade and swiped at his arm. Blood trickled down his arm and splatted against the concrete below. Robin roundhouse kicked it out of his hand and punched the thug in the face._

_Soon, all of the Joker Goons were down. One moved and he kicked him hard in the back of the head. Harley was nowhere in sight. He growled, damn it! He wanted to know more about the mystery man who was trying to kill him. At least he got some of his anger out on the thugs. He had been a bit brutal, though. There probably was a couple broken bones._

_Robin suddenly felt like somebody was watching him. He whirled around, his eyes darting everywhere. His eyes landed on a figure standing at the top of a building, staring at him. This must be the mystery man._

_The figure turned and started to leave. Robin wasn't going to let him get away that easily. He quickly scaled the side of the building and flipped onto the top. The figure was there, waiting patiently._

_The figure was tall and in a Kevlar suit. It was black and he had a mask that was half black, half orange. The orange side had a solitary eye hole with a white film covering his eye. He had guns at his waist and swords sheathed on his back. He had this vibe like you didn't want to mess with him because if you did, you would die._

_Robin narrowed his eyes. "Who are you and why do you want me dead?"_

_The man chuckled, "I didn't want you dead, boy. I just wanted to test your abilities once more. Those goons are stupid, but they horribly outnumbered you. You were still able to beat them though."_

_"Test my abilities?"_

_"Ah, yes. You see, I'm in need of an apprentice. I can't just pick any random Joe off of the street though. My apprentice needs to be smart, quick, strong, and an excellent fighter. You are all of those things, Richard."_

_"H-How do you know my name?" He took a step back._

_"I know many things about you, Richard. I know your parents were murdered when you were nine. I know that you became a crime fighter at the same age. I know that your teammates think of you as a liability. I know that Batman doesn't trust you. I know he kept the secret that your parent's murderer had escaped. I know a great deal of things."_

_Swallowing, Robin answered, "How do you know that I want to be your apprentice?"_

_"Because I can offer things, your teammates and Batman can't. Trust, power. You'll be more powerful than the league combined. They'll never think of you as a liability again."_

_That sounded...good. Really good. A part of him, a big part, wanted to go with him. He didn't want to be babied anymore. He wanted to be trusted._

_"I-I don't know."_

_"All I want is an apprentice. Can you be that? An apprentice that is trusted."_

_"...Yes. Yes, I'll be your apprentice."_

_/Flashback/_

"He...He didn't capture me. I went with him willingly. And for the last time, I AM NOT ROBIN!"

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? I thought this chapter was okay. Put in the review if you want more flashbacks showing Robin's time with Deathstroke. In the next chapter, I'll probably be putting in some Team Time with Robin. Thanks for the reviews!<p>

R&R

-GSF

P.S. Young Justice is not mine.

P.P.S. Reviews motivate me to update faster. Also, sorry this chapter took so long.


	6. Chapter 6

_/Flashback/_

_Robin rubbed his face, tired of everything. He was tired of smiling when he wasn't happy, he was tired of lying to his friends, he was tired of being treated like he was a defenseless two year old, he was just so tired of everything._

_A couple months ago, he got hurt while on patrol. A shot to the arm, not really a big deal considering all the things he had dealt with. When his teammates found out, they freaked out. Suddenly, the image that he was invincible was broken._

_The first time he got left out on a mission, he brushed it off. They probably didn't need his help anyways, they were good. Then, it kept happening more often. Soon, he barely got to participate on missions. He would be stuck waiting for them in the bioship or hacking. He wanted to be able to help, fight by their sides. If one of them got hurt and he wasn't there to stop it, he could never forgive himself. And that likelihood was happening more and more._

_It wasn't just that his teammates were protective of him, that was kind of nice. It felt like he was in a family. That was the really bad part. When ever anyone got close to him, something horrible would happen. His parents died and it was all his fault. If he had been able to do something, then they would still be alive and happy. But, he couldn't do anything and that's why his parents had died. He hated the feeling of powerlessness. It just lead to people dying._

_There was a knock at his door. He sighed and walked over. He took a second to prep himself and faked a big smile as he opened the door._

_"What's up, KF?"_

_"Mission. We leave in five."_

_Robin struggled to keep his smile on his face, "Okay, I'll be there in a minute."_

_KId Flash zoomed away, leaving Robin alone to his thoughts. He sighed and pulled up his holocomputer. He scanned through the mission details. It was a recon mission. High possibility of a fight. They would need every member for this... He smiled, maybe he wouldn't get left out during this one._

_/Flashback/_

"Pleeeasee! Please! Please! Pleeaassee!"

"No."

"Please!" Wally cried, now on his knees begging.

"No." Batman said, annoyed by the teen version of Flash. Flash acted like his younger counterpart, though.

"Come on! We want to see him!" He gestured behind him to the other waiting, teenage heros.

"I said, no." He full on glared at him wondering how Robin had put up with him. The rest of the team started to turn away, accepting defeat. Batmanwas surprised when Wally stood his ground.

"Look, Robin's my best friend and like family to us. We need to see him. We deserve to see him." He said defiantly. The team look surprised, shock and fear over their faces. Did Wally just stand up to Batman? The Dark Night? The Caped Crusader? The Man who could make a criminal shit themselves with a look?

Batman stared at Wally longer than Wally was comfortable with. He wanted to squirm under his narrowed gaze, but stayed as still as possible. He needed to see Robin. Now.

"Fine. You can see him." He said finally.

Wally's eyes widened. He did it. He did it! He stood up to Batman! He wanted to cheer and dance, but was afraid to do it in front of Batman.

He zipped to Robin's cell, the team trailing behind him. He bounced as he waited for Batman and the team to appear. Could they be anymore slow?

Batman punched in the code and let them in before shutting the door. They all stared at each other, not sure what to do. They hadn't planned this far. They were 98% sure Batman wouldn't let them in.

They rested their gaze on the boy they still thought of as family. They were shocked to find him sleeping. In the two days he had been here, he hadn't slept at all. It worried them a bit. How long had it been since he slept?

"Maybe we should come back later." Kaldur said softly.

"No way the Bat is going to let us in a second time. We'll just stay until he wakes up." Wally whispered quickly.

Robin looked peaceful in his sleep, he was curled up in a ball. It was a relief that the unemotional mask wasn't stuck there permanently. His mouth was still in a firm line though. Suddenly, his face twisted in pain and he quietly cried out.

"No..No..NO! Please, no!" He sobbed in his sleep. "No! Please! I won't do it again. Please! No!"

Wally rushed to his best friend's side. "Robin. Robin! Wake up!" He shook him gently.

Robin's eyes flashed open. He shuddered and gripped at his hair as he rocked back and forth.

"No. So much blood. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He muttered despairingly to himself.

Wally put a hand on his shoulder. "Robin. It's okay. You're fine. You're safe."

The rest of the team was appalled at the scene before them. What was Robin dreaming about that made him react this bad? This..This was horrifying. Robin looked like a psych ward patient. Robin never deserved to be like this. He was the sweetest and most caring person they knew. He was loyal and brave and would do anything for his friends.

Slowly, Robin unfurled from his ball. His mask was almost back in place, he looked at Wally's hand on his shoulder. Wally took it off before Robin could do anything.

"Are you okay, Robin?"

Robin didn't do anything for a minute, he just sat there with a blank look on his face. "What are you doing in here?" He finally said. His voice was almost back to monotonous.

"We...We, uh, we wanted to see you."

"Why?" He said, a harsh tone creeping into his voice.

"Why? Why?! Because we care about you, Robin. Look we know what we did that mission was bad and whatever Batman was keeping from you. But, we're your family. You should have talked to us or something. Not run off to Deathstroke." When the team learned that Robin had gone willingly, it was like a two-ton weight fell on their chests. Why? Why would he do that?

Robin suddenly stood up, knocking his chair back. "What you did on that mission was bad? Bad?! Do you not remember? You had been doing that to me for months. Months! Do you think that I liked sitting on the sidelines, waiting for my former friends to come back, wondering if they were hurt or even worse? No, I didn't.

"As for what Batman was keeping from me, it was something that I should have known. If what that monster did to me happened to _you_. Well, let's just say that you would not be happy hearing he was loose. Worse off, let's say that the person you thought of like a father, kept it from you, even though he knew that you would want to know right away. That he didn't trust you to handle the _situation_!" The pure fury on his face was terrifying. The team shrunk back even more.

"And, for the last time, I am not Robin. Not anymore. That Robin you knew died a year ago. And the Robin you thought you knew was happy and innocent. He wasn't. Not by a long shot. He had seen things that you wouldn't wish on your own enemies. He would try to be happy for other's sakes. When you were sidelining me, I faked ever smile, laugh, or joke I ever had. I didn't want to seem even more weak to you.

"I'm not the same person that I was. I am Renegade. Apprentice to Deathstroke. Hard, cold, powerful. All the things you need to be to get by in this world. I can't be Robin. Not anymore." He whispered the last part before pulling his chair up and sitting with the mask back in place.

The team honestly didn't know what to say. They were happy that the mask had fallen, but it showed them true terrors. They hadn't noticed that they were sidelining him. It just sort of happened. They hadn't thought about how Robin would feel, they just did it because they didn't want him hurt. They hurt him though, albeit unintentionally.

Batman never told them about his argument with Robin and who they were talking about. If what that man did to Robin made him react that badly, well they might have been mad too. It was a surprise that Robin thought of Batman like a father.

Robin was faking being happy. They always knew that Gotham was a horrid place to grow up, but he acted so happy all the time, they just figured that he was okay. As for the part where he couldn't be Robin...

"You will always be Robin to us. You may have done or seen some horrible things, but we still love you. We weren't lying when we said that you're family to us. You don't need to be hard or cold. It's horrible to see you like that when we know that you should have a smile on your face. We don't think ofyou as a weapon. We think of you as our little brother. You can stay and be Robin again. You don't have to go back to Deathstroke." Megan said gently, meaning every word.

Robin just stared at her with disbelief and shock swirling around in a big whirlpool on his face. His brows furrowed. He opened his mouth once, but shut it again.

"You...You guys were my family, but I don't think I could ever come back and have things be the way they usedto be. I...I just don't know." He said sorrowfully. He got quiet after that and the longer he was quiet, the more impassive his face got. The defense mechanism was kicking in. Showing your emotions meant trouble. These emotions came barreling in, he needed to stop them quickly. He stared blankly at the wall once more.

The team wasn't as sad as before. They were hopeful.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! I decided to post this today for everyone who gets bored at their grandparents houses. I know I do sometimes. Anyways, I hope you like. Review!<strong>

**-GSF**

**P.S. I want to thank everyone for reviewing! I got eleven reviews for the last chapter! Fourty Reviews in Total! Wow! Thanks guys! **

**P.P.S. Do you think I should add Roy in?**


End file.
